


TMNT Scenarios

by Mamma_Luna



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some bad language, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamma_Luna/pseuds/Mamma_Luna
Summary: How you meet and fall in love with the ninja turtles. This work is reposted from my Tumblr and Wattpad account. I did change a few things. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. When you meet the Leader in Blue

You had been up on the roof of your apartment building for a few hours trying to perfect the swing of a wooden sword. Ever since that movie with the cool ninjas, you’ve been obsessed with learning how to sword fight, and now you were hopefully on the right track, thanks largely to google and how-to websites. 

Grinning at an invisible opponent, you swung your wooden blade at the air, letting out a sound normally heard from anime, lowering your weapon you were aware of laughter.

“H-hey! What’s the big idea?” Your words echoed as you looked around the shadows of the roof and even glanced at the darkened rooftops nearby.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” You could tell from the voice that came from the door leading to the top floor of your building that it was the one previously laughing. “I just noticed that your stance is rather off.”

“Are you some sort of ninja or something?” You ask, the sword in your hands lowering to your side as you look around for the stranger; not only had you been reading about ninjas and their fancy fighting ways, you have also been daydreaming about them as people do.

“How did you guess?”

“I can’t see you.” You told the strange disembodied voice.

“You don’t want to.” The voice said sadly. You thought about it and decided to trust the voice for now. No one could ever claim that you had common sense, and the voice seemed rather trustworthy.

“A-alright, how do I fix it?” You ask, turning your back to where you think the voice is coming from. You could feel the stranger smile as they pointed out all the things that you were doing wrong. You noticed that they didn’t sound degrading or judgmental but rather happy to give advice.

It was well past your bedtime when you sadly told your mysterious teacher that you had to go.

“Can I have your name at least?” You asked the darkened shadows.

“Leonardo or Leo is fine.” You smile, giving a slight bow to where you thought the voice came from.

“Thank you, Leo.” You gave Leo your name before heading inside, arms tired but feeling rather proud of yourself. 


	2. When you meet the genius in Purple

Walking home from your tutoring, you groan in exasperation, you had almost failed (subject) and now had to stay after class for a few hours to be tutored. It sucked, but it was the only way to avoid being grounded. You were passing by a large building towards your bus stop when you noticed a strange glowing canister. You should have known better than to pick up strange glowing things on the street, but you couldn’t help yourself. Something inside you told you that it was important, so into your backpack it went.

The bus ride home was uneventful save for the feeling of eyes watching you. You lived in a small apartment with your guardian; however, they were rarely home, so you often had the place to yourself. You put your bag down by the door and fixed something to eat before passing out on the couch in front of the TV.

Several hours later, you woke up to see a large mass near your bag, and in its hands was the glowy can thing.

“What are you doing?” You whisper-yelled at the person, who jumped, looking around before facing you. You couldn’t see them very well, and since you were still sleepy, you overlooked the details, like how tall they were or how the window to the apartment was open.

“I- uh. Well, miss, I’m here to save you.”

“Save me?” The voice sounded rather dorky, and you almost laughed.

“Y-yes, save you. There are people after the contents of this canister, and they are willing to kill for it.” You stood from the couch and looked around, concluding that this was all some strange dream.

“So, Mr. Dream hero thing,” you heard him chuckle slightly at your description, “how do I know that you’re not one of those people?” It was a rather reasonable question, and you’ve seen enough action films to know not to trust every man who claims to save you. The mysterious voice shifted, the glow from the canister not nearly bright enough nor you awake enough to make out any other defining details other than his oddly shaped hands.

“I’m not the bad guy; you’ll just have to trust me on it.” You sigh and sit back down on the couch.

“Alright, can I have your name? So it doesn’t feel like you snuck into my house like a creepy stranger.”

“Donnie.”

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Donatello, but everyone calls me Donnie.” You smile, suddenly feeling your eyelids get heavy.

“Well, Donatello, it was nice meeting you, despite the creepy circumstances.” You give him your name, fighting off a yawn, and he ushered you to bed from the shadows.


	3. When you meet the Hothead in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems longer than the others, I apologize. Raph is my favorite of the four, so I usually have a lot of inspiration for him.

It was raining when you got off work, the drops of cold water seeping into your ineffective jacket. You were just about to curse this shitty day; first, you woke up to find that there was no food in the fridge or any of the cabinets, so you left for school hungry. Being hungry meant that you were grumpy, and none of your friends wanted to incur your angry tears, so they avoided you. You had to stay behind to take a test, so you were almost late for work. Your boss decided to keep you for the difference, so you missed your bus, and you had the bright idea to walk home because you didn’t want to wait in the rain for the bus. ((Waiting for the bus in the rain in the rain… No NV fans?))

You were almost to the subway station that would take you home when you heard a strange, pathetic sound. The strange sound came from below you, where a storm drain was placed, looking down; you saw the sad sight of a kitten looking up at you from between the slats of iron. The pathetic mewling tugged at your heartstrings, and you found yourself bending down to get the grate off. With many difficulties, grunting, and the help of a pipe you found in a nearby alleyway, you managed to lift the grate enough for you to drop down. The kitten, being afraid of your colorful use of language, had retreated away from you; you had knelt to get the poor shivering thing to trust you when the grate suddenly shifted and fell into its proper place.

“Oh, fucking hell!” You yelled up at the offending iron gate. Your cry was met with a face full of water from the road and soft growling from the darkness a few feet away from you. You turn surprised, looking down for the kitten. “Wh-who’s there? O-or what?” You ask, raising the pipe that fell in with you. Your eyes scanned the shadows as you looked for the defenseless kitten that could now be in danger.

“What are you doin’ down here?” A rough growl sent shivers down your spine, your shoulders hitching in defense or something warmer.

“I-I could ask you the same damn thing.” You turned, keeping the pipe in front of you as you fought to keep your voice even. You got no answer save for heavy foreboding breathing. You were by no means a tough girl; bugs freaked you out, and most of your fight moves were learned from mosh pits, but that wasn't really fighting. There is music and other people in the pit, and they weren’t hiding in dark, smelly sewers or holding kittens hostage.

Speaking of the kitten, it decided to let out another pathetic mewl, distracting both you and the angry-sounding voice.

“It’s okay, kitty. I’m not gonna let the mean voice hurt you.” You cooed as you knelt, ignoring the water and dirt that seeped into the knees of your pants.

“Ya made all that struggle for a cat?” You could make out a heavy Brooklyn accent in the surprised tone. The kitten stumbled towards you, and you lowered the pipe to pick it up. Face scrunched in slight annoyance.

“Well, duh, I wasn’t going to leave the poor thing to suffer down here, all alone and cold and scared.” Your voice got softer as it warbled; you quickly blinked away the tears and the images of what could happen to the poor, dirty soul in your arms. “Why are you down here?” You ask, raising your head from the shivering kitten.

“I- uh. I live down here.” Your heart plummeted to your stomach as you realized you might have just intruded on a homeless person’s home.

“Oh! Oh, I am so, fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I wanted to save the cat, but I didn’t know that anyone was living down here. I-If you want me to, I should just leave and let you get back to whatever…” You trailed off from your ramblings, realizing how dumb and ignorant you must have sounded.

“It’s alright. If you follow the tunnel beside you for a few yards, you should be able to reach an open manhole.” The, what you assumed to be a boy, coughed. You thanked him, picking up your things after placing the kitten inside your jacket so that it would be warm, you turned toward the direction given to you, and after going against your better judgment, you gave him your name.

“Not that you should make it a habit to run inta me, but you can call me Raph.” You nodded, thanking him again and making your way out of the sewers.

You managed to catch the subway on time, making it home for dinner.


	4. When you meet the Party Boy in Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a really short chapter. Sorry guys. I will try to post at least bi-monthly.

It was a terrible day for you. Bad enough to drive you to the edge of the roof, the cold of the concrete seeping into the seat of your pants as you look out into the city. Shoulders trembling as you hold back the tears or whatever woes you. A wave of hopelessness overcomes you, drawing your knees to your chest as you hear the horns and yelling on the ground below. The ground that was far enough away to scare you normally but too close to be worrying. Normally you would watch your favorite movie, but this was a special kind of sad, and you only wanted to cry.

You were so caught up in your tears that you didn’t notice the odd sounds behind you, the hushed whispers. Suddenly you were aware of someone beside you. Something told you not to turn your head, so you didn’t.

“Hey, are you alright?” A question that you haven’t heard in so long came from the lips of a stranger that sounded like a kid. Shaking hands wiped away the tears on your cheeks as you nodded.

“Yeah, just a bad day.” You smile, looking out at the lights. “Thanks, you’re the first person to ask that in a while.” The kid beside you shifts.

“That sucks.” You hum in agreement nodding. “I’m Mikey.” You gave the stranger your name and could feel the smile on his face.

“Well, I hope whatever you do makes you feel better.” He told you.

“Thanks, Mikey,” you say as you’re about to stand up, “I should probably head back in, I can hear (favorite movie) calling me.”

“Dudette, I love that movie!” Mikey loudly exclaims as he jumps up; you notice that the mass next to you had retreated to the shadows.

“Mikey?”

“Sorry, sweet cheeks, but I’m not really supposed to talk to people, you just looked so sad, and I couldn’t help it.” You could feel your cheeks warm at the nickname.

“You sound like some sort of happiness bringing alien.” You joke, finally cracking a smile. You could hear Mikey laugh.

“Yeah, something like that, but I’m totally not an alien, and uh, if any men in black suits ask about me, I was never here.” You had to laugh at that.

“Okay, not-an-alien-Mikey.” With that, he grinned, or you felt him grinning until the feeling left your side.


	5. When you see the Leader in Blue

It had been a few weeks since you met the mysterious shadow teacher, Leo; since meeting him, you had found your habits changing. You spent more time up on the roof of your building after dark, and he had been there almost every time. His calm voice and patience made him a good teacher, and when you needed to talk or vent, he was an even better listener.

It was one day when you were up on the roof that curiosity got the better of you. You were left with vague imaginings of what this person looked like. Stunning eyes and a tall build, you had gotten to know him from a few conversations, and you recognized that he hid from you out of fear for your reaction. You hoped to change that tonight. Your plan? You had a plan, at least part of one. You were going to slightly mess up your form so much that he would have to come out and fix them for you, or you could just ask him to fix your form; as far as a plan went, it wasn’t a great one, but hopefully, it would work.

“I see you’ve forgotten your hand positions again.” You heard him land on the roof before he made that teasing comment. Bashfully you look down at your grip and could see where you went wrong.

“Bad habits take a while to correct.” You tell him with a slight shrug as you adjust your grip on the wooden handle.

“So, besides your bad habits, what are we working on tonight?” You look to where you knew him to be and back to the wooden sword in your hands.

“Honestly, I was really hoping to learn how to do kata things.” You could hear him shift, possibly out of discomfort, as you turned your back to him. “I mean, I know I’m doing well with sword training, but if I want to get serious about appreciating the ways of ninjutsu, then I thought that…” You trailed off your shoulders, sagging. You completely forgot about the original plan and made things up on the spot, although they were true.

“Is there nowhere that could teach you everything else you wish to know?” Leo asked; he was nervous, you could tell.

“Sort of, they have some classes, but they aren’t like working with you.” You blurted, holding the sword at your side.

“You promise you won’t be afraid of me?” A feeling of triumph fills you as you turn and nod eagerly.

“I promise, you’re one of the most level headed, careful, nicest people I’ve ever met.” You stood your ground, improving your posture as you faced the outline of his shadowy form. “It would be an honor to really learn from you.”

With a resigned sigh, Leo took a few careful steps from his hiding spot. The light caught his face first, and you watched with bated breath as your teacher revealed himself. A turtle-like creature with a calm, commanding attitude, his stance proper, his eyes trained on you to determine your next move. Surprisingly to him, you bowed.

“Thank you, Leo. Or should I call you Sensei now?” You tease with a wink.


	6. When you see the Genius in Purple

The next morning, when you woke up, you were positive that you had the strangest dream last night. However, when you tried looking for the glowing canister in your backpack, it was gone, and you couldn’t find it anywhere in the apartment either. You checked the window and found it unlocked, your backpack was unzipped, and you could still remember parts of the conversation between you and this Donnie guy.

Walking on your way back home from your tutoring session, you decided to leave a note for your mysterious hero. You were surprised to get one back the next morning.  
“I guess you’re not a dream after all.” You muse as you reread the note.  
The note-passing continued for a few weeks before you finally asked if you could meet him, in-person meet him. The notes that were passed were as follows.

“I’m not sure you really want that.”

“Why, will it put me in danger or something? Dream hero?”

“Honestly, yes.”

“As bad as the glowing canister I found?”

“Possibly. Why do you want to see me?”

“Because these notes and your nerdy jokes are the best parts of my day. I’d just like to have a face to go with your handwriting.” That was the last note you sent him, and that was a few days ago. Honestly, you were almost hurt by the lack of response from Donnie. Late after school, you walked home with your head down; the street lamps lit your path as you focused on the sidewalk. You made it home with little trouble and checked for a brightly colored note, and found nothing. You threw your bag next to the door and decided to not worry about homework until tomorrow. Without noticing, you fell asleep to the drone of the movie on the T.V.

It was late when you woke up; you could hear the shuffling, almost like that first night. A figure hidden in shadows stood beside the window; with a yawn, you sat up and looked around the apartment’s living room.

“Donnie?” You ask, holding back another yawn.

“Um, yeah, it’s me.” He quietly said your name as you blinked to get your vision to normal standards. “Listen, I’m going to show you something, and you have to promise that you won’t scream or call the police, okay?” Your foggy mind had cleared by then, and you nodded in confusion.

“Okay,” you said slowly, “what is it you’re going to show me?”

“A face to go with that handwriting.” You could hear the slight nervous quiver of his voice, he turned on the lamp beside the window, and you could see in the soft light the worried furrow of his brow.

“Wow.” You whisper, getting up to take a closer look at him. “Incredible,” he stood there holding his breath, waiting for you to point out the obvious, “just incredible, you are." You paused, taking in the look of worry on his face. His tall stature his hands fiddling with each other as if he didn't know what to do. You felt the corners of your mouth tilt up. "Just as dorky as I thought you would be.” You grinned, taking a step away from the flabbergasted turtle.

“What?” You had to suppress a laugh as you walked towards the kitchen. He was speechless, and you felt a small dash of pride as you walked.

“You heard me, now, would you like something to drink?”


End file.
